


Good food, good dessert and good company

by cabbagedad



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Binary OC, Other, dinner date that isn't a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbagedad/pseuds/cabbagedad
Summary: Left behind on a mission, a young Glaive takes up a dinner invitation from a childhood friend. Brotherhood-era.





	Good food, good dessert and good company

**Author's Note:**

> a writing exercise that got out of hand. mostly exploring character interactions and mimesis. will probably delete later once i get a handle on the story/chars. other chars in the tags are p much just mentioned offhand. v lightly edited. v light on explicit romance, but a few Longing Looks and heart-to-hearts here and there.

"That's it for today everyone. Good work."

Aster meant it. Today's class had been especially intense. Students shuffled away, some nursing body parts, and others too spent to manage even that. A girl in a scraggly ponytail peeled the newest recruit - a young man with a doughy face now leaning green - off the wooden floor.

Aster fought muscle pains of their own: demonstrating one particular warp-strike over and over again had taken its toll. Nothing a shower and sleep couldn't fix. They trudged past the changing rooms back to the dormitories. It took a bit of badgering, but Drautos finally let Aster have their own room with, more importantly, their own shower.

Upon arrival, Aster dumped their bag and made a beeline for the pantry. But the lone box of crackers turned out to be empty. Aster sighed. With everything going on these days, snack refills had fallen down the list of priorities. As they plodded to the bathroom, Aster pondered whether to coax Nyx into joining them for an early dinner - _oh, but their whole squad left last week. That's what tomorrow's damn 8am briefing is for_. Aster wasn't close enough with any of their students to suddenly invite them to a meal, though if they was shouting everyone, that would be a different story - for their wallet.

As Aster showered, half-formed thoughts flitted in and out, but hunger remained, sharpened by the steam. Speaking of students, there was one offer still standing. _Is it too soon?_ Emboldened by post-exercise endorphins and a hot shower, Aster reached for their phone the moment they dried off. Hesitation kicked in: _will I disturb his work? It's already five...maybe he was just being polite when he said that. Or maybe - _Aster shook their head, spraying the bathroom mirror with water. Taking a deep breath, they dialled.

_brrr...brrr..._

"...Hello, Ignis speaking."

"Hey, it's Aster," Aster fought to keep their voice steady. "I got your number from Noct."

"Ah," Aster could hear the smile in his voice. "It's a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"Well," feeling themselves freezing up, Aster powered through. "I, uh...wanna grab dinner?"

Silence. "...tonight?"

_Oh Astrals he _is_ busy, I'll just take it back and pretend nothing happened -_

"Noct's busy with a class project but I'll be free in an hour. Were you thinking anywhere in particular?"

"...not really." _Phew._

"Hmm. Leave that to me. I can meet you outside the KG complex, near the mural."

"Sounds good. See you then."

The moment they hung up, Aster sunk into a crouch. The tiles were blissfully cold against their heels. The hunger that clouded their judgement gave way to nerves. Too late, Aster realised the casual burger dinner they anticipated wasn't going to happen. Rising, Aster frowned at the still-fogged mirror.

As a student and a Glaive, Aster didn't really own what could be called "going out clothes", other than the standard Glaive formalwear. Technically they didn't _own_ things like uniforms either - all that belonged to the Crown. Including Aster themselves. At least, for now.

Aster scowled and left the bathroom. A basic shirt and slacks combo would do. Aster picked their track jacket off the bed and gave it an experimental sniff. They had a vague recollection of washing it a few days ago, but Aster trusted their nose more than their memory.

They shrugged. _Good enough._

* * *

As it happened, Ignis turned up in something similar, having abandoned the neat waistcoat from their last meeting for a grey peacoat. It was left open over a white shirt unbuttoned to the collarbone. Absorbed in their thoughts, Aster jumped when he called their name.

"Oh! Sorry."

Ignis's eyes crinkled. "Shall we?"

"Sure. Uh...to where exactly?"

"There's a little place in the square I'm fond of," Ignis indicated with his head. "Their dumplings are excellent."

"Good. I'm starving."

The two of them set off at a comfortable pace.

"So, you work on Saturdays?"

"Ah, just the afternoons. A senior instructor resigned, so his slots got spread around. If I didn't have school, it'd be worse."

"I take it the Commander has high expectations for your studies."

"I guess so. He'd never say it."

In this part of the city, the sidewalks were wide enough for strangers to pass them with plenty of room to spare. 

"What about you? Every time I see you you're working. And the last time the prince brought up your grades, he made, like, the funniest face." _Kinda like he ate a brussel sprout._

"Ah, it's nothing special."

"Suure."

Aster waited, but Ignis didn't elaborate. Or perhaps he simply missed the timing to. Either way, the next few minutes were spent in a not-quite-comfortable silence.

"How're the prince's classes going?"

Now Ignis was on familiar ground. "Quite well, though I can't be too kind. Noct's never quite taken to financial policies, for one."

Aster winced. The phrase alone gave them a headache. Still, it was much easier to get Ignis talking when he wasn't the topic of discussion.

They were discussing the prince's behaviour at the last royal ball ("I found him hiding in the rose bushes, would you believe it?") when they arrived at the square. Children were playing in the fountain while a dog hopped and snapped at a waterspout. It was still early, so the fountain lights lay dormant under the chlorinated pool. It had been a while since Aster stopped to appreciate them.

Ignis steered them down a side street where a squat shop advertised Eastern street food, sandwiched between a convenience store and a grubby cafe. Aster was glad they didn't overdress. The ten minute walk was almost too short.

A bell clinked above their heads, and a waitress with round cheeks hurried over. "Table for four?"

"Just two today, thanks."

Nodding, the waitress led them to a small table by the window. The two took a seat, hanging their coats over their chairs. Outside, the sun began to set, dyeing the square orange and gold. The light reached through the glass and fell diagonally across Aster's high cheekbones, blurring freckles and softening the shadows pooling between their lips. Ignis found his gaze wandering.

"You're a regular?"

Ignis blinked. "Almost. Staff tend to remember customers who dine with the Prince."

Aster snorted. "So you're famous by association?"

"Unfortunately."

The waitress returned with menus and disappeared just as quickly. The restaurant was packed; it was the weekend, after all. Ignis scanned the items in earnest, following with his finger, a practice he normally disdained for its inefficiency. Oblivious, Aster flipped through the plastic sleeves.

"Hmm," they mused. "I'm kinda stuck on the soup dumplings now, since you brought it up. I want something filling though..."

"Then, a rice bowl? We can share the dumplings if you like."

"Ugh, you're perfect."

Staring at the menu with misplaced intensity, Aster missed his little jolt. When the waitress returned, Ignis placed their orders smoothly.

"They're busy tonight. It might take a while. Will you be alright?"

"Huh? Yeah."

Aster had forgotten all about their hunger in their anxiety, despite the delectable scents surrounding them. Behind Ignis, a harried waiter squeezed past a high chair, bearing fried fish and some kind of bean stirfry. To their left, a small child of indeterminate gender ducked under the tablecloth as the adults raised what looked to be their third or fourth toast. In the midst of such hubbub, Aster and Ignis's table was an island of stillness.

Ignis gazed out into the square. Though the sun had yet to disappear behind the condos, streetlights flickered on one by one. The fountain was aglow in a haze of pink, which melted into blue as he watched. Tension leached from his shoulders: work had gone well, Noct aced his tests, and now Ignis was sitting in one of his favourite restaurants with an old friend...even if they were like a stranger to him now. He shook away the thought.

Meanwhile, Aster was fidgeting up a storm, unbuttoning and buttoning their right sleeve under the table. They tried to remember what they had and hadn't talked about already, but their mind was full of static - the polar opposite of Ignis's placid profile. _How can he be so calm, all the damn time?_

When their dishes finally arrived, however, curiosity won over self-consciousness.

"What's that?"

"This? Garulessa blood stirfry." Aster wrinkled their nose. The corner of Ignis's mouth twitched. "The texture is said to resemble bean curd. Would you like some?"

He held up a small slice. Squinting, Aster let him drop the offering on their rice. They tested it with their chopsticks. It wobbled, slick under the restaurant lights. Apprehensive but unwilling to back down, Aster popped it in their mouth. They choked.

"...liar." It was nothing like tofu: it was slippery and salty, with a distinctly _carrion _taste. With a wince, Aster gulped it down, puckering their lips as if Ignis force-fed them a lemon.

"Not to your tastes?" For a moment, Aster couldn't tell if Ignis was teasing them or not, but another twitch of his mouth gave him away. "It's always good to expand one's palate."

"I'm...perfectly happy...with my current palate, thank you." Still wheezing, Aster downed their entire teacup.

"Pity." Ignis shook his head. Aster glared at him. _Where did he pick up that mischievous streak?_

To Aster's annoyance, Ignis continued eating as if nothing had happened. Sighing, Aster dug in to their own dish. The daggerquill rice was far more forgiving, and their hunger returned in full force.

Ignis hid a grin at Aster's fast recovery. Personally, he was enjoying the rich, unique flavours of his chosen dish. After downing half their meal, Aster suddenly remembered the dumplings. They reached for one, but hesitated. They glanced between the dumpling and Ignis, who pretended to be engrossed in his dinner. After the tiniest hesitation, they dunked it in vinegar and ate the thing whole.

"Okay you're right, this is _good_," came the muffled vindication Ignis was waiting for.

"Isn't it?" Ignis selected one for himself. The delicate skin broke easily, and the juices were fragrant and oily, the latter tempered perfectly by rice vinegar.

"So, have I earned back your trust?"

Aster took their time answering between mouthfuls. "Hmm. You're on probation."

"I'll take it."

Though he would have done so regardless, Ignis also let them take the last dumpling, gesturing when they looked askance at him. For a moment, Ignis glimpsed, in Aster's delighted expression, the bright-eyed child who had tumbled into the royal garden all those years ago. Perhaps the two were more alike than he thought.

Ignis adjusted his glasses to hide his grin. In both cases, it was like feeding a stray cat. What was it they ate as kids? Cream puffs? Macarons? Or...

"...come to think of it, I'm not sure Noct ever forgave you for the cake incident."

Aster swallowed their last mouthful of daggerquill breast. "...the what?"

"You don't recall?" He adjusted his glasses. "You brought him mudcake one day. No occasion. It was on a plate and everything."

Aster dropped their chopsticks with a clatter. "...oh Astrals."

"He took the _biggest _bite."

Voice trembling, Ignis covered his mouth with a hand as his shoulders shuddered. Aster buried their face in their palms.

"That...does sound like me. But...holy shit, I made the _prince_ eat _dirt_?"

"If you put it that way, so does Gladio."

Aster rolled their eyes. "Gladio doesn't go easy on anyone."

"A trait you share," Ignis noted dryly.

"Oh? Has our prince been shit-talking?"

"My lips are sealed." Ignis rested his chin on his hand. "Though...he did wonder why you won't call him Noct."

"Ah," Aster grimaced, suddenly subdued. "That's, uh...maybe someday."

Ignis raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. It took more than a week to fill an absent decade in any friendship, royalty notwithstanding.

"...I guess it's weird to me. Like, maybe it's cause we didn't grow up together." _Like you_. Aster shrugged. "I'm...just a Glaive."

While Ignis and Noctis consigned their memories of little Aster to the past, the current Aster took pains to avoid the prince and his future advisor. The uniform certainly helped. This was the point of difference between them. Until last week, anyway.

Ignis was silent, unable to refute the truth. But truths could be changed.

"You know, for a while, Noct was afraid he'd made you up."

"...huh?"

"You disappeared into thin air. Like a figment of his imagination."

Aster snorted. "But you were there too."

"True, but...well, we didn't quite agree on some points. He thought you were a boy. I begged to differ. So eventually, the adults simply began humouring us."

Aster bit their lip. "Ah...well you're both half right, kinda."

Now it was Ignis's turn to be curious. But Aster knew that his was not a curiosity that would devolve into confusion, then cruelty. 

Ignis tilted his head and waited for Aster to find the right words.

"...or actually, maybe you're both wrong. It depends on the day. Um. But yeah. I go by they/them pronouns. If...if it's not too much trouble." Aster's words and gaze skipped all over the place, but Ignis's smile was gentle.

"It's no trouble at all. Shall I let the others know?"

"Um, maybe...maybe just Gladio and the prin-I mean, N-Noctis."

Ignis leaned back in his chair. "Alright. Thanks for telling me."

Aster picked at stray grains of rice to hide their blush. "S'nothin'."

As Ignis pondered this new information, Aster cast around for a topic of conversation. Before they found one, a waiter appeared to take their empty plates.

"Excuse me," he drawled. "But if you're finished, I have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry."

Glancing around, Aster realised their neighbours had long been replaced.

"It's no problem," Ignis rose, fetching his coat. Aster pulled on their jacket and followed him to the counter. Ignis took advantage of their daze to pay for them both: a fact Aster only realised when the door slid shut behind them, leaving them out in the autumn winds.

"Wait, sorry." They pulled at Ignis's sleeve. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't let it bother you." Ignis made his way across the square, stopping at the fountain. The square was even livelier now that the sun had set, children and families replaced by youth milling about.

Aster trailed behind him, frowning. Their troubled expression looked so incongruous with the fountain lights, Ignis relented.

"If you insist, you can pay for me next time."

_...next time._ Aster allowed themselves a shy smile. "Okay. I'm not buying Noctis's share though."

"Ah." Ignis stroked his chin. "Erm, perhaps not when we're with the others. They would never let me hear the end of it."

Aster laughed. "Fair enough."

Ignis's answering chuckle was muffled by sounds of water and voices raised in revelry. Aster looked around. These teens lived in another world, one that felt unreachable for both advisor and Glaive. For Aster, this was an old wound, but tonight was the first time they didn't mind it as much. Not when the fountain's cool artificial glow glanced across the planes of Ignis's glasses and curved around his bare neck, soaking into the stitches of his collar. Ignis's clear gaze was obscured by soft hair and light's colourful refractions. His shoulder were straight. _When'd he get so damn tall?_

Ignis watched the scattered water droplets catch the light like glass, selecting one at random and following its arc all the way until it fell back into the pool, rejoining the greater whole. Then another. This didn't stop some part of his mind mistaking silence for inactivity, rattling off everything from the actionable items from yesterday's meeting and the assignment deadline, to next week's grocery list.

Then he turned and caught Aster glancing up at him through their short dark lashes. They broke eye contact, albeit with a tiny smile. With their dark jacket zipped up like that, Aster's pale face resembled a moon, half-lit pink, then blue, then a startling red.

Though the night had yet to chill the city down to its bones, Aster's jacket looked far too thin. He should walk them home soon. Ignis knew this, but another part of his mind, or heart, hesitated.

"Ignis?"

At his slight frown, Aster tilted their head.

"Apologies, I was thinking about dessert." Ignis said quickly. "There's a new shaved ice place nearby, if you're up to it."

He tried not to let any expectations show on his face.

While Aster had no qualms about the cold - they were a firm believer in the maxim 'ice cream tastes better in winter' - it _was _getting late. And tonight had already exceeded their expectations. Recalling tomorrow's early-morning briefing, Aster opened their mouth to politely decline.

"Sure."

..._wait._

Aster hadn't the heart to backtrack after that grin of his. They tried to smile back, but found their eyes skating sideways, cheeks burning in the biting breeze.

"It's near the main road, through the park." Ignis set off, Aster at his side. "Let me know if you're too tired."

Ignis knew the park well, having cut through it occasionally with Noctis, though never in the dark. Tonight, they did not have the luxury of a driver. A few more months, and Ignis would be eligible for his license. He looked forward to it.

Aster, meanwhile, knew _of_ the park, but like their schoolmates, avoided it at night. Though Aster knew they would have no trouble warping out of an attacker's grasp, the warnings of their female classmates had rubbed off on them.

However, the park held none of the terrors their friends spoke of. In fact, it was deserted. The pair followed the winding path through the flowerbeds, moving between pools of oily light. Those still in bloom were reduced to varying shades of grey. Above them, balding trees swayed, black against the city sky. Somewhere east, a stadium's floodlights raked the clouds.

For once, Aster didn't feel the need to fill the silence. Likewise, Ignis stayed quiet, though whether this was because he was at peace or because he simply didn't have anything to say, Aster wasn't sure. It was hard to tell with Ignis. But then again, they only just met, again, the other day. They had plenty of time.

The world they moved through was muted for a few precious minutes. Then, the sound of car engines and the beeping of pedestrian crossings entered the bubble and the sense of calm receded, though did not disappear.

Aster held onto it as the pair emerged, blinking, onto the main street. Immediately, Ignis spun them left into a trendy-looking store with a cherry blossom mural and shelves full of books with painted white covers. Girls in middle school uniforms had claimed the beanbag corner. A piano piece from some vaguely familiar film was playing. It was a far cry from the family restaurant they came from, but Ignis seemed at home in any food establishment.

Aster glanced at the girls. Some had tall glasses, while others shared large bowls of shaved ice: mango, red bean, and another flavour Aster could only describe as vaguely pink.

_Are we sharing too?_ They already did that with the dumplings, but it wasn't the same somehow. Aster couldn't bring themselves to ask Ignis, who was staring at the menu display with folded arms.

Aster squinted at the shaved ice section. "I might regret this, but any recommendations?"

"Hmm."

While he pondered, Aster began people-watching. As they suspected, there were no family gatherings here, though one young mother soothed her son as he winced, poking his tongue out. Brainfreeze. Aster quirked a grin.

"How do you feel about tea?"

Aster jolted. "Huh? I like it?"

"Good," was all Ignis said before he glided up to the counter. Aster shrugged and went to find a table. That boy could be surprisingly pushy when he wanted to be. Although he wasn't exactly a pushover as a kid either. It had taken a while to earn his trust. Thinking back, maybe the prince was a little too trusting...

Aster sat down at a small table against the wall, opposite the mother and son, throwing their jacket carelessly over their chair. Ignis soon joined them, holding a buzzer with the number 15 written in correction fluid.

"So?"

"Yes?"

Aster pouted. "So...what'd you get?" _And do I have to order separately or not?_

"Shaved ice. We can share."

_Well that solves one problem_. "Uh huh. What flavour?"

"Something you'll like."

_That's not concerning at all_. This time, Aster really couldn't tell if he was teasing them or not. They flopped onto the table with a sigh - then yelped when the buzzer erupted into action inches from their nose.

"Sorry about that." Ignis ducked his head as he left to fetch their food. Aster waved him off and went back to cooling their cheek against the table.

Ignis returned with a lacquer bowl piled high with not only shaved ice, but rice balls, red bean, grass jelly, and an entire scoop of ice cream. He handed Aster a spoon. Aster didn't take it.

"It's...green."

Ignis didn't dignify that with a response. He set the spoon down before them. "I asked for standard sugar. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, but you still haven't told me what it is."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "You've never had matcha?"

"Isn't that just fancy tea?"

"Technically it's a specific type of powdered tea leaves. It's become more popular in desserts lately."

"Hmm." Aster tried a spoonful of ice cream. It was smooth, with a faint bitter aftertaste. "It's like...dirt, but nice?"

Ignis snorted.

Aster rolled their eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Speaking from experience, are we?"

"Not mine," Aster smirked and popped a rice ball in their mouth. It was easy to think of the two of them as regular high school students, relaxing after a tough test. Two unusually sharp and deadly students, but students nonetheless.

Ignis helped himself to the shaved ice proper, then a spoonful of red beans. His movements were deliberate and graceful, with gravitas disproportionate to the task.

Aster watched him, amused. "So, what's the review Mr. Scientia?"

"You know, magazines usually pay for that." Ignis dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"Wait, seriously? You write those things?"

Ignis shook his head. "I might if I had the time."

"You totally could though." Aster leaned forward, chin in hand, upper arm flush with the table. "Probably get good money for it, knowing you."

"Perhaps. But I would have to give each restaurant the time and respect they deserve, and there simply aren't enough hours in my day," he sighed.

"...wow you've really thought about this haven't you?"

"You're not the first to suggest it," Ignis chuckled.

Aster grinned. "You'd be a fairer judge than Noctis anyway."

"That's a given." The prince's..._particular_ tastes were well-known among the Glaives. Crownsguard and other citadel staff too - gossip travelled quickly among servants of the royal family.

There was a rise in chatter as the girls filed out, and another group of students took their place.

"You know that won't hold."

Aster had been scraping a tunnel through the base of the shaved ice.

"S'not meant to."

Ignis leaned into his palm. "Then why?"

"Dunno. S'fun."

With his help, they managed to hollow out a decent arch before the whole arrangement toppled - in Aster's direction. They squeaked, then broke into giggles.

Ignis shook his head, bemused. Thankfully there was minimal mess.

"I won't say I told you so."

"...oh, you bastard," Aster laughed.

Despite the shaved ice, Aster's cheeks were rosy. Ignis couldn't help but imagine the change in authority they'd command if their students saw this side of them. Noct was a different case, of course.

Collapse aside, they made good progress. Ignis scooped the last of the red beans into his spoon, and Aster was doing their best to coax the remaining cubes of grass jelly onto theirs. Eventually, they had to abandon the slush.

Aster leaned back with a contented sigh. "I feel like I just had a feast for some special occasion."

"You don't have very high standards, do you?"

"Aww come on. Good food, good dessert and good company. I'm set."

Ignis smiled. "If only I could say the same about Noct's birthday parties."

Aster mock-recoiled. The usual media furore around the Crown Prince every year was still fresh in their memory.

...actually, it was quite fresh.

"This isn't very patriotic of me," Aster admitted. "But when exactly is his birthday?"

Ignis chuckled. "30th of August. You just missed it."

"Oh. Think I should still get him something?"

"I think being reunited with a childhood friend is a sort of present in and of itself, don't you?"

Aster blushed, more guilty than bashful. "...did he say that?"

"My lips are sealed." Ignis glanced at his watch. He twitched. He calibrated the device himself twice a year. But the hands read 9:02..._that can't be right_.

Seeing his expression, Aster flipped their phone open. "Shit it's late."

"M-my apologies for keeping you." Ignis rose, bumping his thigh against the edge of the table and jostling the cutlery.

"No, it's on me too," Aster babbled, pulling on their jacket. "Oh, but I don't suppose you'll let me pay you back?"

Ignis held the door open. "Next time, remember?"

Aster grumbled good-naturedly. Technically, this _was_ next time, but they didn't feel like arguing. The dessert shop was right next to the park entrance, and it didn't take long for the trees to close in around them once again.

Despite their hurried exit, the two of them slipped back into a comfortable pace. The park, too, had a timeless quality about it after dark. The only souls they saw were moths and tiny flies swarming the lamps.

"Y'know, you could have, like, a birthday barbeque or something," Aster said abruptly. "Less vegetables."

Ignis smirked, both at the mental image and the fact they were still ruminating on this.

"If you're curious, why don't you come next year?"

"No offence, but I don't think it's good practice for a guard to sneak food."

"As a guest, then. A plus-one."

"Sure," Aster laughed. They wandered over to a flowerbed.

Ignis rubbed the back of his neck, his embarrassment veiled by the darkness.

In the lamplight, the pink-edged carnations were dyed a deep jagged red. Aster crouched down and touched a frilled edge with one finger, half-expecting to draw blood.

To their surprise, Ignis kneeled down beside them. A moth fluttered up and into the light, disturbed by the two ungainly intruders. Ignis watched its flight path, glasses glinting.

"Hey, thanks," Aster's voice grew wistful. "For dinner, I mean. It's...been lonely without the other Glaives."

"My pleasure." Ignis's face was unreadable in the harsh lamplight, but his own voice was soft. "I take it you're too young to join them?"

"Not for long." Aster straightened. Their sixteenth birthday was a source of both ancitipation and trepidation, just like the post-op Glaive briefings. Either way, they were sick of being left behind.

"Well, that'll be a special occasion we can celebrate." Ignis gazed up at them with a faint smile. "But there will be plenty of chances before then."

"Huh?"

He rose to his feet and dusted his knees off, quirking an eyebrow. "Don't you want to know if Noct would rather eat beans or blood?"

Aster burst out laughing, relief ringing out into the night. "I won't make a bet I can't win."

"No? Perhaps we might tempt Gladio instead."

The park swallowed their laughter.


End file.
